


[Commission] Raising a baby.

by BabyLily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Diaper, Diapers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous.Set before the events of the show, this story is about Marinette getting a surprise sleepover invitation from Chloé. At first she's wary, but it seems to go very well. But Marinette is not aware that this little sleepover would change her life forever...





	[Commission] Raising a baby.

Marinette felt weird. The last thing she expected was getting an invitation to a slumber party – from Chloé of all people! She wasn't the most sociable girl to begin with, so getting invited by anyone was something she had not much experience with, but Chloé Bourgeois? The mayor's daughter? The girl who seemed like she'd see even the prime minister as beneath her? She was the girl who invited shy little Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the daughter of the local baker, to stay for a sleepover? Over a whole weekend, no less?

Under the slowly setting sun, Marinette cautiously approached the man in front of the hotel entrance.

“H-hello, I'm here for... Chloé...?”

“Ah, yes! You must be... Marinette, yes? Miss Bourgeois told me to show you the way. Follow me!”

Clutching her sleeping bag under her arm, and still a bit overwhelmed by the situation, she followed the man to the elevator. After a short ride, they arrived on the floor where Chloé's room was.

“It's the room at the very end of the hallway, mademoiselle.”

Marinette nodded shyly, but appreciatively and followed the hallway to the door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

“Marinette! So nice to see you!”

When Chloé did the traditional greeting of a quick kiss on each cheek, Marinette was somewhat taken aback. She still hadn't quite processed that she got invited by Chloé Bourgeois. 

Chloé smiled and led her inside the room.

“Just put your sleeping bag and your backpack in the corner there.”

Marinette did as Chloé said, while Chloé prepared some snacks on the table in the center of the room.

“So... why did you invite me? N-not that I'm ungrateful, it's just...”

“Yes, I know, you didn't expect that from me.”

Chloé turned towards Marinette, with her face exuding a sincerity that the baker girl had never seen in her.

“I know we don't have the best history together. But that's just it. I... I decided I should try to make up for the teasing and such. Just try to... get closer to you...”

Marinette was surprised, about both the thing Chloé had just said and the fact that she seemed to be... blushing? Why would she be blushing?

“O-oh... okay...”

Marinette was still a little wary about the whole situation, but decided to take Chloé's word for it.

“Then... let's have the best weekend ever!”

Both girls laughed as Marinette sat down next to Chloé and took a handful of popcorn from one of the snack bowls, as Chloé put on a movie.

 

The evening was pretty uneventful. It was what one would expect from a regular sleepover. Watching movies, eating snacks, talking about school, and life, and boys... and girls...

But eventually the clock showed that it was way past midnight.

“Yeah, I... uuuaaaaah...”

Marinette yawned loudly, eliciting a chuckle from Chloé.

“Aww, is the widdle giwl sweepy?”

Marinette blushed a little, but just stuck out her tongue at Chloé.

“Very funny. But yeah, I gotta admit, I'm a bit tired...”

“Hm, maybe we should go to bed... but oh! I almost forgot!”

Chloé went to her mini fridge and took out two glasses with lemonade.

“You forgot to give me a glass of lemonade? We've been drinking the stuff the whole night!”

“Oh, but Marinette! This is not just ordinary lemonade you can buy at any mundane corner store! It's made from the best lemons you can find, imported from South America and hand pressed! Try it! You probably have never had anything like it...”

Marinette looked skeptically at the glass Chloé was holding in front of her face. It was just lemonade, how special could it be? It was not like drinking a glass of lemonade would change her life forever, or anything.

“If you say so...”

She took the glass and began drinking from it. Without Marinette noticing, Chloé smirked.

The taste was actually really great! The perfect blend of sweet and sour, an intense aroma that tickled her taste buds. She never thought she could think this way about lemonade, but there it was.

It did have a weird aftertaste, but it was hardly noticeable.

“Okay, okay. I admit: This is really, really good lemonade!”

Chloé smiled.

“I knew you would like it. Now, let's got to bed!”

Marinette nodded and went to fetch her sleeping bag, when Chloé asked from her bed:

“What are you doing?”

Marinette blinked in surprise.

“Umm... grabbing my sleeping bag?”

“Oh, Marinette, hun! Do you really expect that I, Chloé Bourgeois, let my guests sleep on the floor?”

Yes, Marinette did expect that. But she did not say it out loud.

“Oh no, my dear. You're going to sleep here!”

She threw off her blanket, showing a sizable spot in her queen-sized bed, more than big enough for another girl to sleep there.

“Y-you... you want me to sleep in the same bed as you?”

Chloé just nodded, a look on her face that could only be described as “tempting.”

Marinette considered. Sure, it would be kind of awkward, but... still better than sleeping on the floor, right? Besides, would it really be that weird? She had heard of other girls sleeping in the same bed during sleepovers.

“Okay... if you say so... but still, I have to put on my pajamas.”

“Bathroom's over there,” Chloé said with a smirk.

 

The next morning, Marinette was woken up by a shrill voice.

“Oh my goodness, Marinette! You completely soaked my mattress!”

What?! Did that mean what Marinette thought it meant? She jumped up and looked down and indeed – the bedsheets, the mattress, and yes, even her pajama pants and panties were soaking wet.

“I... I... I don't know how this happened! It's been years since I wet the bed, I...”

The poor girl seemed panicky, almost hysterical, and close to tears, when she suddenly felt Chloé hugging her closely.

“It's... it's okay. Calm down. You just... go into the bathroom, clean yourself up, put on some dry clothes. I'll take care of this. Don't you worry.”

Marinette was till so shaken, not to mention groggy from just being woken up, that she just nodded, and not even really registered the kiss Chloé planted on her forehead. Still shaking, she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing some spare clothes on the way.

As she undressed herself with the shower already running, her head tried to make sense of what just happened.

“Have I really wet myself? But... how? It's been like... five years since the last time I wet the bed! Is it just the nervousness of spending the weekend here, with Chloé?”

As she stepped into the shower and started washing up, she kept pondering what was going on.

After finishing her shower and putting on fresh clothes, she walked out of the bathroom, where Chloé was waiting, hiding something behind her back and with a sheepish look on her face.

“Chloé? What's that in your hand?”

“Well... I hope you're not mad or anything, but since you're going to stay two more nights, I figured you should maybe wear some... protection...”

As she said that, Chloé revealed what she was hiding, prompting Marinette's face to take on the color of a ripe tomato.

“A DIAPER?!”

“Well... yes! Listen, I'm sure it was an accident, but it won't hurt you to wear it, will it? Wouldn't it be better to wear this diaper and not need it, than not to wear it and soak my sheets again?”

Marinette looked away, embarrassed. Chloé was right, she had to admit. It would really be better to just wear the thing. She would not want to give Chloé more trouble with the sheets.

“Okay... I guess you're right.”

“Good. Now... I'm not actually sure if these fit you, so... could you maybe try it on?”

“What?”

“Come on, Marinette, it's not a big deal. I just don't want you to fell uncomfortable if they're too small, or have them – ahem – fall off while you're lying next to me in bed.”

Marinette had to admit, it would be incredibly awkward to lie next to Chloé with her private parts exposed.

“O-okay. Hand it over.”

Chloé smiled as she put out her hand and Marinette grabbed the thick, crinkly undergarment. The dark-haired girl retreated into the bathroom, returning shortly after with the diaper strapped snugly around her waist.

“Oh. My. Gosh. Marinette! You look... so cute!”

Marinette blushed again. She didn't expect that reaction!

“Could you... turn around, maybe walk a few steps?”

Marinette was not quite sure why Chloé asked her that, but followed her command anyway and walked – or rather waddled – a few steps through the room. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her diaper and heard Chloé's voice beside her.

“You look pretty cute in a diaper, you know that?”

Marinette blushed. This was kind of a weird thing to say... but somehow, she also liked it.

“You... really think so?”

“Yeah! In fact... why don't you keep it on for the day, hm? Do you want to be my little baby?”

Something about the way Chloé asked that question... excited Marinette. She knew she should say no, but...

“That... sounds kind of nice...”

Chloé grabbed Marinette's diaper even tighter and asked further.

“And is my little baby going to be good and make wetsies in her diaper?”

Marinette swallowed. Again, the rational side of her said no, but another side of her took over and made her nod.

“And stinkies?”

Marinette now backed away and turned to face Chloé.

“N-no! That's too much!”

Chloé looked disappointed for a second, but shrugged.

“Okay... as long as I get to have my baby!”

She jumped into a hug. Marinette hugged her back, but was still unsure about what she was getting into.

 

The day went by, and so did the rest of the weekend. The second night, Chloé again insisted on Marinette drinking the imported lemonade, and even if it Marinette found it weird how much Chloé pushed it, she did not decline the offer, since the drink just tasted so good. The next morning, Marinette again woke up wet, but at least this time, it was just her diaper. After getting a change from Chloé, Marinette pondered something.

“Say... Chloé?“

“Yes, baby?”

Marinette blushed. Being called “baby” by Chloé just... escited her for some reason.

“W-well, I was thinking... seeing how I wet two nights in a row... could I... maybe borrow a few diapers? I don't want to wake up with my own bed completely soaked...”

Chloé seemed to think about it for a few seconds, and responded:

“Hm... only, under one condition!”

“That would be...?”

“You come over next week, too, and let me baby you some more!”

Marinette was surprised. She expected this to be a one time thing. At least the babying. Which, admittedly, did not amount too much, expect for Chloé cooing her a little and Marinette peeing her diaper once or twice. But still, it was odd how into it Chloé seemed to be. But even stranger was the fact that... Marinette seemed to be into it as well? Maybe?

“...okay. Sure! Why not?”

She smiled and Chloé hugged her again.

 

The Sunday was coming to a close, and Marinette got ready to head back home. But not without getting a bit of a gift from her host.

“Here... three diapers. The same type you have been wearing this weekend.”

Marinette reflexively looked down at her hips, checking if she really put on panties again before leaving. She then took the diapers and put them in her backpack.

“And here, since you seemed to like it.”

She also handed her a bottle of the special lemonade. Marinette was surprised, but smiled and also put the bottle in her backpack.

“Thank you!”

She smiled and waved as she went on her way back to the bakery. She did not see it, but Chloé smirked, somewhat triumphantly.

 

The week went by, and Marinette came back to Grand Paris Hotel. This time, Chloé was personally waiting for her in the lobby.

“Marinette! So nice to see you again! Come, follow me. I have a surprise for you!”

Chloé hugged the girl and then walked away from her, expecting her to follow. Marinette seemed a little shaky, however.

“Y-yeah... nice to see you. What kind of surprise are we talking about?”

Chloé did not respond to Marinette's question, since she was more occupied with noticing the weird way she seemed to walk, as well as the crinkling that accompanied each step. Feigning surprise, she whispered to Marinette:

“Are you... are you wearing...?”

Marinette blushed and nodded.

“Y-yes... I-I don't know what happened! I kept wetting the bed, and then, three days ago, I suddenly wet myself during the day! So... may parents decided that, at least for the time being, I should wear diapers 24/7.”

Chloé looked shocked and hugged Marinette, as they arrived in front of a large door.

“Oh my goodness, Marinette! You poor thing! Though... I think I might know what happened...”

Marinette looked surprised.

“Really?”

“Yes! I think... you started liking your diapers, and being babied by me so much, that your body decided it would be much more appropriate to fully stay in diapers!”

“What?”

“Yes! Don't you like the idea of being mommy Chloé's little baby?”

Chloé now put her hands around Marinette's hips, squishing her diaper a little. Marinette blushed and shivered.

“I-I don't know...”

“Oh? Maybe my surprise will change your mind! I got daddy to give me one of the conference rooms in the hotel to do with whatever I please. So...”

As she opened the door, Marinette could not believe what she was seeing. The whole room looked like a big nursery! There were baby toys, a rocking horse, a big crib, and even a changing table, all in sizes that would fit her perfectly. A feeling of intrigue and excitement filled her.

“Now? Do you like it, baby?”

“Y-yes...”

“And do you like your diapers?”

“...y-yes...”

“And do you like being mommy Chloé's baby?”

“...yes. Yes, I do!”

Chloé leaned in and whispered, patting Marinette's butt:

“Then prove it!”

Somehow, Marinette knew what she meant. And even though there was a voice in her head telling her this was wrong, another voice was louder.

And so she squatted down.

And started pushing.

And soon, the room was filled with an unmistakable smell.

Chloé kissed her on the forehead.

“Good girl. Now let's get you changed.”

As Marinette obediently followed her to the changing table, Chloé smirked at her victory. It had been so easy.

And all it took was some lemonade laced with some diuretics.


End file.
